Myracle X Chekov: Cameland
by PUFFYAmiYumifan94
Summary: A short yet sweet song/story fic with a fan character of mine. Song used: Cameland by Yumi Yoshimura. Rated Teen for mild language and suggestive themes. This is my first fic, please review and be nice!


_Sabakuni ukabeta funeno ue _

_Hitowa mina hitori _

Myracle was upset. Her recent boyfriend had dumped her, her mother was very sick, and her father had passed away. Her life was fading away ever since she had turned 16.

So she decided to call her adopted Japanese sister Maitsuki over in Japan. Matsuki was married away, which was added to her problems. Maitsuki's husband Koihito was a kind man, but he didn't seem right for Maitsuki.

"Maitsuki, when will you be visiting?"

"I don't know, Myra. Sometime in December."

"December? That's three months away! Please come home. Mother is very sick."

" I know, Myra. But Koihito and I can't afford it. We're expecting a baby."

"Oh." Myracle was even more upset, though a little bit glad to hear at least her sister DID care about their mother.

"Well, call me tomorrow, ok Myracle? Send all my love to Mother."

"I will. Sai-o-nara Maitsuki," Myracle stumbled over the foreign word for good-bye she always practiced so often.

"Sayonara, Myracle-san."

_Tookuni yureteru shinkiroo _

_Soretomo nee anata nano?_

Sobs escaped Myracle's room the next morning as she began to pack up clothes, blankets, and precious belongings into two suitcases and backpacks. Her mother had passed away overnight, and now Myracle was left with no relatives except her grandparents up in Canada. She decided to escape to San Francisco, where she would sneak onto a starship at the StarFleet base. She rode her jet-powered bicycle while carrying all her bags.

_Sagashite irunoyo kyoomo amai orokana yume  
Itsuka anatato itta  
Kanashimino naikuni, kanashimino naikuni _

Myracle was hiding under the navigation officer's desk. She knew no one who was going to be on the ship, for she was a loner with very few friends. She looked up, and saw feet approaching her hiding place.

"Vat are you doing under there? You don't have to hide."

Myracle blushed, and stuttered a reply. "Um... erm... I... was hiding... because..."

"You can tell me, I won't hurt you. Vat's your name?"

"Myr... Myracle. Myracle Aricia," Myracle could hardly get the words out.

"You have a wery pretty name. Mine is Chekov, Pavel Andreivich. But you may call me Chekov. Now, vat vere you doing, hiding under there?"

"Well I have to be on this ship, or somewhere, with somebody. My adopted sister lives in Japan, my only relatives live in Canada, and my friends would never take me in, I don't think."

"You have... no family at all? No parents? No aunts or uncles?"

"No one," Myracle replied, sadly. "My parents were both very sick."

"How old are you, Miss Myracle?"

"Sixteen, and it has been a horrible age for me. How old are you?"

"Sewenteen. Now come, Miss Myracle, it's time for you to meet everyone else who works on the bridge."

_Kirakirato rakudano me yurayurato tsukinokage  
Hashaideru yononakanai sewomukete arukidasu_

Myracle was sitting on a little chair, watching everyone work, trying to keep the names straight in her head.

"_Ok, that's, um... Sulu... I think. And that's... Spock. Can't miss him, with the pointy ears and all. And that's my friend, Chekov._"

She could not keep her eyes off of Chekov, he was just to sweet, and very handsome. And magical, in his own special way.

"_Chekov is my one. I can feel it through my heart, he is so darling, and sweet, and caring, and understanding, and,_"

"Myracle? Why and what are you staring at?" Captain Kirk asked.

"_and handsome, and sexy, and, wait, is someone talking to me?_" Myracle looked up.

"Miss Myracle, I'm waiting for an answer."

"Erm... um... I was staring at... that chair because it... um... looks cool?"

"I see. Well, carry on if you wish, but don't get in the way."

Myracle blushed. She could not screw anything up, or she would most likely be booted into deep space for wiring a circuit wrong, or spilling cream soda on someone's arm, or some accedental crap like that. So she walked over to Chekov, and asked him if he wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Chekov... I really like you."

"I really like you too."

"Well... I... I... I want to be more than friends."

"As in... a couple?"

"Exactly! So... are you sure? Do you really like me back? Please tell the real truth. I can handle it."

"The real truth is... I'm in love with you too, as you are a beautiful miracle that has happened to me."

Myracle blushed, then kissed Chekov lightly yet passionately on the lips.

_Sabakuni ukabeta funeno ue _

_Atashimo tsuretette_

A while later, Chekov was working in his station room with Myracle sitting on his bed, waiting until lunch break. Ever since her father had passed away, Myracle had started to lose a lot of weight, so she started to eat a lot of food.

"Chekov, I'm really hungry. Are you?"

"A little bit. But if you're patient, you can wait to eat."

"What are your favourite foods? I like salad, tofu, cheese squares, sushi, chicken, turkey, spaghetti, broccoli, pineapple, pizza-"

"Stop! Stop, you're making me hungry, damn it!"

"That's the plan."

"You're so adorably evil. Come on, lets go eat then."

_Over lunch_

"Myracle, we have no parents, correct?" Myracle nodded.

"Should we take our relationship higher? I only vill if you vant us to. I promise not to hurt you."

"_Oh iya da! Myra don't screw this up. Please, think about what to say. Think girl, think. This guy is really sweet and cute. DON'T SCREW THE WHOLE DAMN THING UP!_"

"I believe it shall be ok if we... ahem... you know."

"Take our relationship higher?"

"Hai! Si! Da! Oui! YES! Um... excuse me. I got a little over excited there, hahahaha."

"You're so funny, that's one of the seweral reasons I love you."

Myracle blushed. They kissed.

_Sagashite irunoyo kyoomo futari egaita yume  
Asani nattara kitto  
_

A while later, Myracle and Chekov talked about what they were going to do next.

"Are you sure you vant to do it?"

"I'm positive. We love each other right? We are committed to each other if I get pregnant, right?"

"Absolutely, my miracle."

"Ok..."

_Kanashimino naikuni kanashimino naikuni _

Then, they made love all night.

_Sabakuni ukabeta funeno ue _

_Nemuruanata noyoko._


End file.
